The present inventions relate to small arms ammunition and more particularly to hollow-point or hollow-nose projectiles usable in all types of small arms including revolvers, rifles, shotguns and the like.
Muzzle loading in early development of the USA was a way of life for settlers and hunters, and recently has made a comeback because of better control of charges, less expense, and the desire of the sportsperson to have hands-on control in the spot.
High energy transfer to the target, commonly described as "punch" or "knockdown power", coupled with controlled penetration, has in the past been achieved through "hollow point" configured projectiles or ammunition. Hollow point projectiles generally incorporate a centrally disposed, forwardly-opening axial recess which weakens the projectile at its nose and when striking the target, hydraulic and internal pressures build up within the projectile, causing the projectile to expand; upon striking the target, and provided unusual or great "punch" of "knock-down" power.
Muzzle-loading of firearms generally requires a loading rod, a centering "jag" comprising a machined, generally brass metal cylinder axially attached to the rod and having a terminal configuration generally conforming to the point or end of the projectile, bullet or "ball" introduced into barrel or bore of the firearm. Loading is accomplished by introducing a measured charge of gunpowder into a upwardly disposed firearm nozzle then inserting a patch (linen, cotton, etc.) and the projectile into the barrel on top of the patch. The rod, with the centering jag attached, is rammed into the gun barrel, against the projectile, etc., firmly seating the ball onto the patch and powder. Depending upon the type of firing mechanism, the firearm is recapped or primed, and is ready to be fired.
An example of an expansible bullet or projectile, is disclosed, for example, in the patent to Winchester U.S. Pat. No. 219,840 of Jul. 27, 1879. Here an expansive bullet is formed with a central, forward cavity across which longitudinal transverse slits are made by a saw, knife or slitting punch, and thereafter an axially directed compressing force is applied by a compressing die. This, of course, is not a projectile configured to have a hollow point or nose during loading.
Another hollow nosed projectile is the jacketed type as illustrated, for example, by the patent to Halverson U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,348. This too has a forward conical recess produced during manufacture.